Rabbit Hole
by Phantasmic Arcadia
Summary: A few secrets here and there aren't a bad thing, but it's best not to get too caught up. -Darkfic, tw for past amputation.


The day had been long, but thankfully the same as always. Tsuzuki's ramblings about how he planned to spend his (barely) hard earned money on snacks almost never ceased, but Hisoka was somewhat grateful for it. The one thing he enjoyed about his partner was the innocence Tsuzuki had seemed to hold, despite all the hardships he had gone through. Of course Hisoka knew there were times where Tsuzuki had trouble keeping himself together. Depression was a demon that could not be exorcized, after all.

Hisoka nearly jumped in surprise as he was knocked out of his thoughts when suddenly a cold bottle was pressed against his forehead. He grimaced and leaned back, reaching up for it as he looked into the beaming amethyst eyes that stared down to him.

"Hehe~ Gotcha." Tsuzuki said as he plopped down rather ungracefully next him and leaned back in his seat, fanning himself with a folder of documents he probably wasn't supposed to be toying around with.

"Ahhh.. why doesn't this place have air conditioning? You'd think they would've saved up for one by now..." Tsuzuki mumbled, slumping over onto the table in front of them. "All the other buildings do... hmph." Hisoka glanced down to Tsuzuki as he opened the water bottle that had been handed to him, taking a sip. Tsuzuki glanced up to Hisoka after a few seconds and sat up, watching the younger man closely. "You okay? I didn't /really/ scare you did I?" Hisoka felt the small wave of concern drift from Tsuzuki and shook his head.

"Of course not.. It's just as you said, the weathers been warm." Tsuzuki's eyes squinted a little and he suddenly reached out, touching his hand to Hisoka's head. Surprised, Hisoka felt his cheeks warm as Tsuzuki seemed to concentrate for a moment before he pulled his hand away and smiled that brilliant smile of his. "You don't seem to be feverish, but it's rare for you to be so docile. I was worried you might have had heatstroke or something." HIsoka held the cool water bottle between his hands and glanced away from his partner, pondering on what to say. "I'm fine, Tsuzuki. I've just been a little preoccupied with moving." Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki gave a hurried nod, knowing that the brunette had forgotten.

"Right, right! Hm.. Why is that you wanted a bigger place again? Don't tell me..." He leaned in closely to Hisoka again, winking lightly. "You're preparing to finally ask m-" He had barely finished his sentence when suddenly the folder he had been previously using was smacked against the side of his head and Hisoka stood, huffing. " No, stupid. I just thought a change of scenery would be nice. Besides, it's not that much bigger. I just liked that it had a private storage unit.. I was thinking of making a greenhouse out of it or... something. Maybe a library..." He looked away, a light blush painting his cheeks again. Tsuzuki was always pestering him about his empty little home, saying he needed to lighten it up because the plain white walls and empty counter spaces were dreary. "Ah hah! So you're finally going to start taking your seniors advice seriously then." Hisoka glanced down to him, annoyance visible in his eyes.

"You're senior of something, but good advice is not it. Anyway... I'm going to head home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to the pouting older man and left, making sure to clock out before he made his way back home. Once he arrived he stared at the empty halls of his new house. Truth was, he didn't mind it the way it was, though he was thinking of putting a bookshelf in the living room.

After showering and pulling a bottle of water from his nearly empty refrigerator he allowed himself to relax for a few minutes, watching the nearby window as the sun began to sink through the trees. More thoughts came and went, most of them unimportant. At long last he set the bottle down and grabbed a set of keys that had been sitting on the counter of his kitchen and walked out of the living room. The first key he used to unlock the storage room that was hanging off his cottage. It was decently sized with little windows and almost would make for a nice bedroom. As he entered the room he stopped on the rug that had been placed down and kicked it to the size, crouching down so that he could remove the padlock of the door that had been placed there. A cool breeze drafted up from the dark depths and Hisoka took a few moments to enjoy it. The stone walls and darkness were good for getting away from the summer heat.

Pulling a lighter from his back pocket he let his small body slide down the thin ladder and held the small light out so that he could see as he reached out and pulled the dangling cord in front of him. The lights flickered on and he glanced into the basement, anger welling within his chest as his own forest green eyes met with a cold silver glare. Hisoka wasn't afraid though. Not like he had been in the past. He approached the monster that he had confined, noting the crusted blood that had dried on the stub of flesh that had once connected to upper arms. "I keep telling you that you're not going to get them off. You don't even have hands, so why bother?" He walked over to the other side of the small cellar and turned on a faucet that had been connected to the wall, watching as murky water began to fill an old, damaged bucket. He ignored the figure off to the side as it writhed around, listening as the chains that connected to its neck, upper arms and calf-ess thighs clinked. The monster definitely wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. But Hisoka had made sure of that a while ago.

The blonde haired youth turned to the bound creature as he turned the crank to the faucet off. He walked over slowly, in no rush to get close but knowing it was inevitable. A few seconds later he stood before the thing and dropped the bucket so that it could have something to drink later. It almost amused him to watch as it flinched away from the sudden action, but Hisoka didn't take pleasure in hurting things, no matter how inhuman they were. The creature let out a wheeze and an unintelligible noise, unable to speak properly due to a previously severed tongue. Hisoka was almost tempted to crouch down before it and entertain it, but he wouldn't. "What was that? I didn't understand. Perhaps you should speak more clearly." He turned away, beginning to walk towards the ladder. The chains behind him rattled hard, almost as if it was trying to get his attention. But he was finished here tonight. He didn't want to see anymore of that sickly pale flesh, the dried blood, or the ratty tangles of silver hair that hung around its face.

He began to pull himself up the ladder as he heard more noises from it, it almost seemed desperate for him to turn back around. It made horrible noises, and sounded like it was struggling not to choke on the remains of its own tongue. Hisoka yanked on the chord to turn the light off and slammed the door shut, quickly putting the padlock in place before dropping the rug over the door. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He lowered his head down to the rug and raised a hand to his lip, biting hard at the thumb nail. He barely registered the metallic taste that hit his tongue and looked down in surprise, wincing. The nail had been bite too far.. but it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal. He dropped his arm and walked back to his living room, pausing at the door and listening closely to make sure the area was silent. It was, but he almost thought that he could hear the upset groans and panicked noises from thing in the cellar. Not that it mattered at all because it wasn't as though monsters suffered the way humans did.

He turned the key until the door locked and began to prepare for bed.

They weren't even close to humans, after all.

Authors Note: Boy this was tough to write. I'm not a very strong writer and this is the first real thing I've uploaded here, but I had a dream similar to this and just had to write it down!


End file.
